<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken promises and water reflection by g0ingb0nkers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838000">Broken promises and water reflection</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ingb0nkers/pseuds/g0ingb0nkers'>g0ingb0nkers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh sweet Carolina my Wattpad text gonna be deleted [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Aftercare, Alcohol, All the chapters have smut don't worry, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dry Orgasm, Falling In Love, Hook-Up, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Light Bondage, M/M, Makeouts, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned DreamXD - Freeform, Mentioned Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Karl Jacobs, Mentioned Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Praise Kink, Riding, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Third chapter not checked at all, Water, Water Sex, commitment issues, lake sex, no beta we die like tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:14:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29838000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ingb0nkers/pseuds/g0ingb0nkers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Keep them away or I'll tie them up," Quackity whispered, moving away from his covered cock to in front of his face. Everything about that idea excited him and it wasn't hard to see.</p><p>A knee placed its self between his legs, letting him grind down into it helplessly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"</p><p>George bit his lip, arching his back as he found a good angle. "Will you?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Oh sweet Carolina my Wattpad text gonna be deleted [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm archiving my own work from my now finished book because I worked hard on it and is my personal favourite</p><p>-</p><p>This is for archive purposes only, you are free to read it but it's only here so I don't lose it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity had been working his ass off getting the election a success for him and George. A country that's not run by a dictative Wilbur but instead by a Democratic president like him. When schlatt decided to join him and George in their Presidential campaign he couldn't have been more ecstatic, happy to co-own L'Manburg with him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the votes were read out from weak lips Quackity struggled to stay as joyful as he was leading up to this point. There was one thing missing, the one thing that would have made this bittersweet exile even more bitter:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George was his right-hand, his assistant, his respective. Yet as Tommy and Wilbur ran out through within the lofty embankments he was nowhere in sight.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the debate in the courthouse, George had pulled him aside when everyone left and grabbed him arms, fitting his thumbs comfortably into his inner-elbow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>He had leant close to him. Close enough for it to be civil more than intimate yet still get Quackity's breath uneven.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"I don't like to promise." George's fingers gently lined his skin, "but I will show up to the election. If I don't you can do whatever you want to me."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Why are you saying this?" The gap between had become horribly not discrete, it left Quackity feeling needy and nerve-wracked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"So you know I will be there." Something about the way he said it made every atom within him oppose the words. In the way, George lifted his goggles through his hair and stared into his eyes. Quackity couldn't help but stare back, his desires getting the better of him. One thing he hated was how much he loved eye contact, all the girls he knew always shied away from him, boys always glared back.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Anything?" His voice dropped low, nails digging sharply into him.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Yeah. Anything." George looked at his lips before glancing towards the spacey doorway.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Okay." Quackity watched him let go and leave, a rush of adrenaline walking through him as George's steps became more and more distant.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George.</p>
<p>George broke his promise.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After the election ran low and the cries of civilians died down there was nothing stopping Quackity from running to George's base. If you could even call it that. He had a bed pushed into a corner of the community house, tucked neatly in a shade of blue that was hard to mistake. Quackity knew that bed well, he sat on it before when he first explored this world and had smoothed out the creases before being greeted with his now-work-partner. He had stood tall in his amour, mud dripping from his boots and his hair soaked with rain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If it wasn't the running that was taking away his breath it was his thoughts. George's brown eyes. George's hair between his fingers. And if he had the chance to make this man beg he will, the idea of him looking helpless was too attractive not to follow. With the off chance that George would say no Quackity was more than ready to have an angry wank behind some tree or wall. But he hoped George would say yes. He was almost desperate for his consent.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again.</p>
<p>George.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It always ends, begins and continues with George.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The prime path wore thin under his footsteps, discarded planks creaking under his polished shoes as the walkway turned into more stable grounds. The racing in his chest slowed for a minute as he looks up at the brick house. The windows closed and curtains drawn. A dark dwelling with a warm glint coming from the second story. Everything felt planned and it got Quackity feeling even more stuck in George's invisible web.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Would this be a one-off or will he be in his bed more often? Quiet hum emitted from the weak ceiling hauled him in through the door, closing it with a rough thud.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Quackity?" That voice. It was of course him. He jogged across the crafting tables and up the rounded stairs, holding firmly onto the fence post in the middle.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George. Holy shit George.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The lighting was ambiguous. Shimmers from the water tank's reflections paraded along the floorboards. A small lamp also flickered next to a chest, turned on its side disregarded. George was laying on his bed, chest barely covered under the navy blue sheets. He looked red in the face, forlorn yet retain. Quackity wanted to faint, he was gorgeous. George's face sloped into his palm as he eyed him, eyes meeting after a hot take of his suit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Your hair's a mess, George." Quackity took a few steps forward, careful as he looked closer. George's pupils were blown wild and the closer he gaped the more orchestrated the fluffed hair seemed.</p>
<p>"Your lips are bleeding, Quackity." The comment made him smirk, his lips probably were. Could you blame him?</p>
<p>"You missed the election." George rolled his eyes at the words, hand moving away from his cheek to hang over the edge of the bed.</p>
<p>There was a pause in steps, "So what?"</p>
<p>"You promised-"</p>
<p>"I did."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So, tell me," He started moving again, crouching down next to George's bed and resting his hands in his elbows, "was this all planned?"</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>A leap of faith, "Can I?"</p>
<p>"Please."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity pulled his arm from twisting underneath the other, letting his fingers glaze against George's cheek before resting them within his hair. Lips hit like a glacier, ice melting away from Quackity's mouth as it tripled onto George's. He had lit a flame within him, a match drenched in gasoline and diesel. He loved the feelings, drawing a low moan from George as he pushed him lower, climbing on top of him and tracing his free hand down the other's sides.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pulling away for the first time was difficult, both their hearts racing and lips momentarily numb from the friction. Everything looked perfect about George, he couldn't help going in for another. The kiss began equal to the first one but ended up getting rougher than Quackity thought it would be. George bit at his lip, grinding a knee from under the duvet against his crotch.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Shit-" Quackity hummed pulling away, lifting his head as he bathed in the sentiment. "Mmn..."</p>
<p>"That's good?" He nodded frantically, letting a few shallow groans through.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The quiet, the feelings plus the intimacy of the dark room felt amazing put together. His throat ran dry as he arched his back, gasping and jumping back when George found a sensitive spot. It stung yet left him with an urge for more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Can I be rough with you?" Quackity moved back over to stare down at him. George looked so good, there was no way to explain it, maybe it was the hotness of his cheeks, how even with the dark blue light he could see the rose-tinted red on his face.</p>
<p>"Please do." The covers were pulled down to show his chest, feeling up it in a slow fashion before leaning down for another kiss. This time it was Quackity who got unexpectedly harsh, shoving George into his pillow and grinding up against him. Their tounges met in the open space between their lips, pushing against each other in a hope of achieving some sort of reaction.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finally pulling away Quackity tugged at George's legs to spread, still segregated with the blanket. He got in between them, pulling his suit-sleeves above his forearms and traced the outline of George's thighs, listening to his breath get stuck in his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slow movements lead to George's crotch, the lack of a second layer not going unnoticed. George's legs wrap around his waist, enduring the endless teasing touches that will linger on his skin for the decades to come. When he tried to pull his hands towards the ones working on him above the duvet his wrist got caught, earning a gasp from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Keep them away or I'll tie them up," Quackity whispered, moving away from his covered cock to in front of his face. Everything about that idea excited him and it wasn't hard to see.</p>
<p>A knee placed its self between his legs, letting him grind down into it helplessly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"</p>
<p>George bit his lip, arching his back as he found a good angle. "Will you?"</p>
<p>There was an almost silent desperation in his voice that left Quackity weak. "Yes- yes, of course."</p>
<p>He lent down for a small peak before kneeling straight, pulling his belt off and striding back, resting his fingers on the leather. George's eyes rolled upwards sightly, a content sighing slipping by him as he speed up. "Do you want this?"</p>
<p>"Yes- OH!" The gasp turned into a series of quick breaths all laced with pleasure and lust, like coming down from a high rollercoaster while scared for your life. "Holy fuck..." George heaved, his grinding becoming less rhythmed.</p>
<p>"Did you just?" Quackity reached a hand under the covers, eyes dilating as he pulled away with a sticky liquid stuck between his fingers."Gogy! No warning?"</p>
<p>"I'm-" George looked away, sweat shinning up his neck and collar, "I'm sorry it was a surprise for everyone involved."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity smirked, "bad."</p>
<p>"How so?" In a haze, George felt his arms above his head, pinned there by a small hand.</p>
<p>"Because I have horrible plans for you."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George laughed, arching his back and comfortably going quiet. He was usually timid after a good finish, falling into a soft silent of thoughts, much to Quackity's disadvantage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Do you have lube?" Quackity pulled a make-shift knot onto George's hands, strong enough to keep him in place but loose enough for him to move about. Everything about George's worn out glaze turned him on, it was hot.</p>
<p>"In the bottom of the chest." No time wasted Quackity reached for the container, making sure the other could see every single droplet that fell onto his fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The covers were pulled off quickly and fingers rimed George even quicker. Cold liquid dripped onto the bedsheets as Quackity continued to tease him, every new gasp or groan met by a smirk or dip of fingers.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was overstimulating. Not just from how his legs twitched with every adventitious push inward but from how Quackity looked down on him. George didn't expect much more than a quick shagging from the guy, he seemed like the guy to priorities his own orgasm against others. Maybe he did but if so he was doing a great job at not revealing it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Pre-cum dribbled down George's dick, mixing nicely with the mess he'd already made. A soft moan came from him as two fingers squeezed into him, shuffling as deep as possible before rushing away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"F-Fuck." Quackity did it again, staying clear of moving for a few seconds before pulling out again. Lube ran slow against George's skin as he fell close to finish. He didn't understand why he was so sensitive today, maybe it was the little recovery space he received from his surprise orgasm.</p>
<p>"Feel good?"</p>
<p>"Very, but..." Could he really be asking for more already? He didn't want to come over as needy but it was true. The teasing was killing him, so, so fucking much.</p>
<p>"But what?" Tension. Oh god. He might just lose it.</p>
<p>"Let's not tease so much." All movements stopped and George was left whining, the fingers scratch a sweet spot that left his mouth dry. The look on Quackity's face was ignored, slight fear washing over George every time he dared a glance.</p>
<p>"I thought I got to do whatever I wanted to you." Quackity pulled out, climbing on top of the other and sitting down on his bare waist, pushing up against his dick. "Who do you think you're talking to George?"</p>
<p>"I-"</p>
<p>"Do you think you can get away with skipping the fucking election like a pe lesson?" George grinded up, gasping as his hips got gripped. "You're wrong, George, so so wrong."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Butterflies bellowed in George's stomach, Quackity was good at talking, that's why they won.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine. I'll stop teasing you if," Quackity pulled down George's arms, "you ride me."</p>
<p>George bit his lip as he got pulled to sit, watching closely as Quackity laid down in his space. He looked pretty. Blue, black, shiver shades cast alone his face and forearms. Something unforgivingly powerful-looking about him being fully dressed and George nude.</p>
<p>"One more thing..." Moving to hover Quackity's hips George unzipped the trousers, pulling them down and reaching for the lube, "don't cum until I say so."</p>
<p>Simple. There was unjustified confidence in George about his skills. Quackity wouldn't last a second for sure.</p>
<p>"Okay."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity hummed, relaxed as the icy touch of lube ran down him, it was a shock yet claiming feeling. Like a slow blowjob from a cold mouth. The cold replaced warmth as George slide down on him, holding his locked arms to his chest as his eyes squeezed shut. It was a good feeling and a good sight. Quackity couldn't help the occasional glance down, watch George's dick grow redder by the second.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fuckkkkk..." George laughed breathlessly, arching his back and placing his palms onto Quackity's chest. It was a great feeling, all the sweet spots resting right above the tip, quick to hit whenever he pleased. The only struggle was </p>
<p> </p>
<p>making friction, sure he could just move like he was supposed to but why concentrate on that when he was in bliss already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Slowly he started to grind down onto the dick buried inside him, getting used to the company.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Want me to do all the work?" A shock ran up George's spine as he was buckled into, short moans escaping both of them. Quackity did it again but this time grabbing on the other's thigh, stroking across them with his thumb.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quick enough the hands on his thighs moved up onto his elbows, getting slammed into with no signs of stopping. George moaned away, falling onto Quackity's shoulder and enjoying the ecstasy, it was hot as hell. The groans and small moans coming from Quackity? Amazing. The tight feeling in his lower back, stomach and thighs? Fucking great.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sounds got louder as George fought the urge to scream, he sat upright again, stretching his arms high in hopes to numb the bliss for a minute. He was suffering, the fear of the boy below him leaving him without release coming more prominent as pre-cum dripped along his insides. George gasped, legs starting to shake as his missed orgasm started getting painful.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Awe what's wrong?" Quackity sat up, stopping his movements ripping away a groan from George. He began grinding down onto him once more, ridding out his unfinished finish.</p>
<p>"Please..." George fell into Quackity's shoulder, wanting nothing more than a warm embrace after such a letdown.</p>
<p>"We aren't done." Smooth movements led to George's downfall, pushed into his blankets as Quackity shimmied as close as possible, adding an extra inch to his problems.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>George looked up before down at his dick. It was red and painful looking. Quackity started to move again, grinding into him for a few seconds before resuming his pace from before. The pain dissipated to only his middle, now feeling every small nerve that got destroyed inside of him. Covers were pulled up to George's eyes as he tried to hide his moans. Pleasure rising higher inside of his groin once more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Quackity gave a last thrust before pulling out, humming happily as cum started dripping onto the sheets. The excitement of everything hitting him once more. It was a good finish, slow and ridden out.</p>
<p>"Don't leave me on edge." George breathed, watching as the other looked up and then down at him. Quackity nodded, tapping his dick against George's entrance before going in. George sighed, letting go and enjoying as slow pounds brought him to a stop. His whole body went numb. Hardly noticing the hands massaging at his thighs and stomach, just enjoying the final moments.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Hey um George you legit slept through the election and now Quackmaster is pissed-" Sapnap froze in the stairwell, making eye-contact with the two on the bed.</p>
<p>"Yeah okay, Dream is mine then." Quackity and George stared dumbfound as Sapnap went back down the stairs, shutting the door on his way out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You what?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quackity runs up to the community house, out of breath. Déjà vu tingles down his spine as he runs across the now destroyed room, water spilling and pooling onto what remains of the crafting tables. Carefully he takes to the stairs, a piece of him breaching when George isn't waiting in his blue bed, worn out with his messy hair, acting surprised like he wasn't expecting him.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I reread my works and frankly, I'm impressed at how good I was, I thought I was bad ngl.</p><p>Anyways now I'm hyper fixated so enjoy a new chapter no one asked for!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quackity sits licking the edge of his glass, memorized by the pain in his heart and the world that crumbles around him. Everything he'd worked for is either gone or gradually deteriorating. Something is hidden under a thick layer of dust in his heart, calling his name telling him to reach for it. He thinks of the people he knows; thinks of all the things he's seen for a sign that he needs to go back and land a serving for himself.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing. Nothing comes to mind. Just an ache in his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He throws the glass onto the bar, groaning as image upon image wanders his mind, probing and analysing every little scenario that comes.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he craves power, the power he used to wield with Manburg. He knows it was wrong the things he implemented and let slide on Schlatt's behalf. But now? He has nothing. Just a stupid casino and something he could vaguely call a marriage. His husbands don't talk to him anymore, they leave him in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>Even with all the money and friends. He has no one and no power. He's lost. There's no goal at the end of the tunnel.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't made to be a husband, he was made to be a politician. He was made for...</p><p> </p><p>Quackity gasps, tripping out of his stall and pulling a few glances towards him. It all clicked and his mind ran wild with memories. He jogs towards the door, pushes the doors open and looking up at the opaque night. Stars dance across the sky and the moonlight lit up the whole of his sights.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly he starts running along the wooden path, ignoring the cold bite that leans onto his nose and ears.</p><p> </p><p>George.</p><p> </p><p>As much as he had hoped for their little hookup to be more than a one-time thing it was. They went their separate ways, Quackity warming up to Wilbur and Tommy in Pogtopia while George stayed where he was most comfortable, had the most positions: with Dream and Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>Even so, Quackity's heart longs to watch the boy moan his name as he ran his fingers through his hair. He runs a little faster.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe he's obsessed, he'd understand, a lot of people obsess over George. Who wouldn't? The man is irresistible. The way he promises everything then breaks them, how he seems so careless. So hard to get until the mention of sex.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity runs up to the community house, out of breath. Déjà vu tingles down his spine as he runs across the now destroyed room, water spilling and pooling onto what remains of the crafting tables. Carefully he takes to the stairs, a piece of him breaching when George isn't waiting in his blue bed, worn out with his messy hair, acting surprised like he wasn't expecting him.</p><p> </p><p>Without much thought, he pulls out his communicator, scrolling through all the names that pop up. Babe, Babe 2, President (Dead), Ghostman (Dead), The big man, Prisoner (in prison), Sam nook, Furry. He scrolls past the endless names and cruses his outgoingness. Finally, he comes to a halt, shifting his weight onto one leg, he got to the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>George.</p><p> </p><p>He opens his whispers. They're almost empty, mainly just politics, business talk and stupid jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Quietly he climbs down the breaking stairs, careful to not fall through any gaps or gashes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You whisper to GeorgeNotFound: where are you?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He walks towards the nether portal, getting ready to speedwalk across Hell to get to him.</p><p> </p><p>In a few seconds he replies:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>GeorgeNotFound whispers to you: In the lake near spawn. Why?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quackity sighs at the quick reply, beginning to pace towards Spawn. It is a messy tumble of blocks over there, rarely visited. Perhaps that's why George is there. Quackity melts at the idea of what the boy could be doing alone by a lake, quickening his steps to match his chest.</p><p> </p><p>He starts going lightheaded.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You whisper to GeorgeNotFound: I need you. Please say you're alone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>GeorgeNotFound whispers to you: I'm all yours.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>Bushes spike him at every odd turn he makes within the trees. His lungs are on fire and his beanie has lost itself in his knee pocket. He moves a branch out of the way and is faced with the familiar stone walls, he runs alongside them, lungs seizing up as he burns whatever calories he once had.</p><p> </p><p>Water splashes sound their way to Quackity's ears along with a soft humming, his mouth grows dry. He steps out into the small patch clearing, the moon shining up the small world he's apprehended himself into.</p><p> </p><p>George is in the lake, near the quick-ending shore, walking around on the seabed, humming mindlessly melodies that rang bells in the boy's head. Just like their first meeting, that water reflection lights up George's skin, shines liquid shapes onto his pale shoulders and back.</p><p> </p><p>His face burns up while his legs grow heavy.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey," Quackity says.</p><p> </p><p>"Hi." George turns around, his whole face glows, eyes wrinkled in joy while his mouth curves into a grin. He's nake, Quackity glances away in respect.</p><p> </p><p>"You said you need me. What about your-"</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck 'em." Quackity sallows, "they kept a whole country from me."</p><p> </p><p>"So did I." George moves backwards, making a small invite of the space between him and the lake's walls.</p><p> </p><p>"You're not my fiancé." He lifts off his shirt and steps out of his trousers, making quick work of anything else that is left on him.</p><p> </p><p>"Not necessarily a good thing." George snickers, splashing the water into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"You'd say no." Quackity got in, breath hitching at the harsh temperature that falls around his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"You know me so well." George laughs, lugging his arms around Quackity's neck, sighing as he leans impossibly closer.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't like teasing yet you tease everyone else." Quackity places his hands on George's waist, "Why?"</p><p> </p><p>"Cause I'm a hypocrite." George's eyes flatter down to his lips, his hands taking hold of the back of his head, pulling it back slightly.</p><p> </p><p>They lean into each other, tasting the waters. Moving their lips until they couldn't breathe any more. George exhales, hurriedly moving down to Quackity's neck. He kisses the front of it before traipsing to the side and biting down, running the area numb afore scurrying to find his sweet spot. Quackity groans.</p><p> </p><p>A stray thought leads him to zone out. No matter how discrete they were someone could walk past and catch on pretty quickly. Ever since Sapnap saw them in such a compromised position Quackity felt paranoid. Now in a lake by an excuse of a spawn, he feels somehow more private. Probably it is the darkness of the sky and the trees around them that guides him into a secure feeling. Quackity gasps at George licking across his sweet spot.</p><p> </p><p>George does it again, biting down enough to make Quackity shiver, he keeps going until he sees a small redding, smiling at the soon to be hickey as he tries to regain his breath. He might as well call himself a marriage breaker because Quackity won't be able to justify this to Karl nor Sapnap.</p><p> </p><p>"Not so strong now Quackity?" He whispers, bobbing up to be level with the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"A hickey won't put you up a peg." Quackity pulls George into him, watching as the boy gasp at the sudden contact.</p><p> </p><p>With mild accuracy, he reaches below the water, running the back of his hand down George's dick before rubbing his thumb over the tip. Gently he pulls his hands around both of their cocks, jerking his hands slowly. The water helps immensely with the gradual speed-up, both boys moaning at the friction.</p><p> </p><p>George leans in to kiss him, clawing his scalp red in the process. He moves his mouth in time with Quackity, repeating the kiss they shared during their last time, tounges up against each other pushing to see who wins.</p><p> </p><p>George has slept with Gods; there's not a man or women his age he hasn't at least tried to lead on. Yet Quackity feels different. Not better, just new and exciting. Maybe the thought of the boy 'needing him' also plays part in his newfound interest. George doesn't bother overthinking it much.</p><p> </p><p>Out of breath, Quackity pulls away, a spike in pleasure jumping him as George's hands slip down to his chest, he's breathless and his hair is struggling to dry with the residue water and sweat. He looks unforgettable hot.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck... Quackity-" George whispers, moaning as he lays his head onto Quackity's shoulder, pleasure slowly seeping past his limits.</p><p> </p><p>George sobs when the boy in front of him stops, pulling red scratches down his chest, jolting his hips into the other's grip.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, now, George." Quackity pulls his hand away completely, "if you're so strong you can wait a little, hm?"</p><p> </p><p>The boy runs a hand along George's body, placing his index and middle finger onto his lips. George opens his mouth, biting down on them playfully. Quackity smirks, pushing down on his tongue while massaging the other's hips. "You look so fucking hot, why don't we see how it'd look with something else in your mouth?"</p><p> </p><p>George feels blood run to his face, going lightheaded for a second. His dick twitches, pulling off the fingers to reply, "Please."</p><p> </p><p>"At your pace, pull off whenever." Quackity quickly jumps up onto the shore, lazily pumping his dick a few times before spreading his legs. George gets between them, resting both hands onto his thighs. The boy above guides his mouth towards his cock, groaning as George licks a strip onto it.</p><p> </p><p>He pulls it into his mouth, bobbing down halfway, when he looks up he sees Quackity's face turn blissed-out, eyebrows clutched together and mouth in an 'O' shape. A broken moan escaping his lips with every quick bob. With causation, Quackity's hands push knots into his hair.</p><p> </p><p>He's never been one for sucking people off, he much rather be the one getting sucked off in most stances. But once again, Quackity feels new and calls him hot even when he probably isn't. George knows he has some kinks he hasn't thought over but whatever being called 'hot' ticks off he definitely has it.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity has always been too married or too engaged for George to even try to begin planning out another hookup and to be completely honest that is probably the reason George is so willing to give him a blowjob, he seemed unobtainable for so long, something George couldn't have when he wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>"O- Oh shit George..." Confidence flames in him as the boy above him unravel. He pulls off to mouth at the side of the head, letting go of his thighs to jerk off the base with two hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you close?" George asks, Quackity nods desperately.</p><p> </p><p>Quickly he pulls off completely, quickening his pace slowly but deliberately, he comes up to shore a little, leaning up to the boy.</p><p> </p><p>With a final cry of his name, Quackity finishes, heart racing as pleasure spreads over his groin and shakes his thighs a little. He opens his eyes to behold George, cum drips from his chin and lips, seeming proud of himself as he runs his fingers across it and pulls it up to his mouth. He gives it a lick, smiling as he makes eye contact.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god, that was so sexy." Quackity reaches up to his face, kissing his nose before moving to his eyelids, gently gracing them not wanting to hurt the boy.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks," George laughs, voice slightly hoarse.</p><p> </p><p>The two grow quiet, breathing heavy. The night around them grows cold as the heat of the moment wears off.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity spoke up first, "I'll jerk you off if I can stay at your place tonight."</p><p> </p><p>"Deal."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading &gt;:^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"You're more sensitive than usual," Quackity laughs, taking his precious time grinding his fingers inward.</p>
<p>"I-Is that so?" George grunts, "feels like that too."</p>
<p>The desk begins to rock, harsh screams leaving the floor as the hardwood is scrapped across. George moans with each thrust, gasping for air each time Quackity bumps into a more sensitive nerve.</p>
<p>Excitement rushes down Quackity's spine. He groans a few times, feeling his fingers beginning to numb, quickly speeding up in hopes to wake them. Suddenly George grips at his dress shirt, pulling him into his chest.</p>
<p>"Kiss me-" George begs. Each harsh jab pushes him further on the desk and just heaves his releases closer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, this one is quite lengthy, I absolutely relished writing this one and the dialogue went pretty smoothly in most places so I'm excited for you guys to read it!</p>
<p>Enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Somehow in a spam of a few hours, Quackity has managed to paint his desk in pools of paperwork. Bills, construction notifications and complaints of players who drowned in debt from overplaying.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He sighs, balancing his chin on top of his hand. Gently he brings the shot glass to his mouth, careful to not spill any on the yellow bill under his elbows. The whiskey fumes with sharpness, reminding Quackity of a freshly brought sharpie. Slowly he sips down on it, hissing at the sour pain that runs his throat raw.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He usually drinks beer or something softer but tonight he feels awful already and being borderline tipsy soothes his aching brain.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>When he came home two weeks ago his fianceé's first reaction to his sucked out neck was a screaming match, Sapnap bashing him down while Karl stood and stared. Quackity had never seen the boy so distraught and deep down past the feeling of betrayal his mother-hen kicked in, being restrained only by the fact that Sapnap was shouting down his neck. That night he spelt on the couch, listen to the soft cries from the bedroom.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Even weeks after he runs from the couch to sleeping in his casino office to wake up with a crapped neck or shoulder and a shitty feeling in his heart. He wants to cuddle up to Karl and write sweet nothings onto his arms and thighs with a finger, untie Sapnap's banda and massage the covered skin. He longs for their old, wholesome intimacy. The times where no Georges or Kingdoms were separating them. When there was no invisible ocean between him and everybody.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The worst of it is the struggle to choose to forgive and forget or to dig a deeper hole. His nights spent alone rubbing one-off on his hard-board floors in a sad attempt at an orgasm leaves him contemplating calling over George whether in his office or in his home- <em>home</em>? In his <em>house</em>. It's stupid how quickly he's managed to get back into his George obsessed mindset. Quackity guesses it's easier when you lack the touches of others.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Quackity leaves a pity sip on the end of his shot, scanning lazily over a construction contract and signing it off half-assed.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>There's a knock at his door, weak but audible non the less. Quackity pushes his chair back, running his hands along his knees and calves.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"We're closed, no refunds it's all written in the contract!" He shouts, wincing at how high it came out.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I didn't realise you wanted to get married so quick after a divorce, Quackity." He gasps, eyes widening as George's voice sounds muffled behind his door.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh my prime, <em>George</em>," George snickers, twisting the knob and opening the door to ajar.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hi, Quackity." Quackity goes to stand, thoughts sewing solved when he sees the bright glow on George's body. His lips are bruised pink, the bridge of his nose is shining in the harsh overlight of the room.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Quickly he moves past his desk, coming to hold the boy's hips, looking up, "I'm not the first one you came to visit, am I?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>George glances away, breath caught in his throat. "Are you gonna punish me for it?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Quackity laughs, "punish <em>you</em>? <em>Georgie</em>."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The brunet sighs, shutting the door and leaning against it. Gradually unbuttoning his coat, the large buttons fall apart swiftly, uncovering a soft garment that tinted pale stomach and collarbones warm. Quackity sallows, tracing along George's stomach to the boxers he is wearing. The gown cut at mid-thigh, the stitches closed by a fluffy lining of black fluff. Quackity might faint.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Who was the lucky person?" Quackity mutters more to himself than the other.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Does it matter? I want you." Quackity withers, reaching up to push off the rest of the coat, kissing George's shoulders as soon as they got exposed.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"And how do you want me, sir?" George laughed at the pet name, guiding Quackity to his desk. He sits down on the desk.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I want you to wreck me," the desk cries as Quackity leans onto it, one hand on the desk while the other push and pulls at the fabric on George's thigh.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Devoid of fuss George lifts one leg onto the desk, holding onto his knee while Quackity eyes his groin. Slight heatwaves wash over him as Quackity's hands travel far and wide along his chest and thighs, purposefully running circles around the place he needs to be touched in.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Gently Quackity presses his index and middle finger into the hill, running them up and down drawing a low moan from George.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>Fuckkkkk...</em>" with a hum Quackity pulls off the boy's underwear, pushing him further up on the desk, wrinkling a few documents. He pulls his fingers up for a few licks before running them along George's entrance, rimming him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You like that?" George leans backwards, trying to water down his dry throat.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Y-Yes but you're teasing again," he gasps, kicking into Quackity's chin as a semi-dry finger sneaks a centimetre past him. "Shit!"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Do you have any lube from prior?" Quackity strokes along George's thighs, starring contently at the pink hole his fingertip disappears into.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah-" George groans, "-in the coat pocket, left one."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Thanks," quickly Quackity rummages through the pockets, pulling out a bottle passing as a hand sanitiser urn.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Not very fancy." He turns around in his hands before pulling his other hand from George, flicking it open and pouring it down the two.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"well you don't need anything special for a hookup." George's words straighten up, managing in a quick sallow while Quackity pours a few final drops.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He brings the fingers closer to his ass again, drawing a rough circle around it before plunging in, watching George sigh and straighten up, pleasure knitted into his whole face. His mouth is ajar slightly, showing off his top row of teeth nicely. As Quackity reaches the second knuckle George is wearing an open mouth smile, humming in approval. Gently he scraps the pads of his fingers against the walls, listening for George's soft murmurs as he pushes up against them.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Quackity leans forward, continuing to push deeper and kisses the boy, moving his head to the side and squeezing his thighs. George moans, reaching up to grip Quackity's hair.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The fingers reach a halt and so does the kiss. They pull away, George's pupils are blown wide and far. His eyes flicker from looking into Quackity's eyes and looking down at himself, brain fuzzy as the fingers flush against him.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh my prime, I won't be able to take this..." George laughs, leaning his forehead against the other's.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Am I that good?" Quackity asks, pulling his free hand away from his thighs to George's cheek, running a thumb gently below his eyes.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>George's eyelashes flatter, exhaling as he goes on to kiss the palm.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"You're more sensitive than usual," Quackity laughs, taking his precious time grinding his fingers inward.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I-Is that so?" George grunts, "feels like that too."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>The desk begins to rock, harsh screams leaving the floor as the hardwood is scrapped across. George moans with each thrust, gasping for air each time Quackity bumps into a more sensitive nerve.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Excitement rushes down Quackity's spine. He groans a few times, feeling his fingers beginning to numb, quickly speeding up in hopes to wake them. Suddenly George grips at his dress shirt, pulling him into his chest.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Kiss me-" George begs. Each harsh jab pushes him further on the desk and just heaves his releases closer.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Following his request Quackity leans in, listening to the desperate whines that leave the other. He licks into George's mouth and is surprised by the strawberry taste. He'd expected mouthwash or plain out sex.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He smirks, a dumb thought crossing his mind: <em>guess he didn't sallow</em>.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>That was embarrassing.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Quackity flushes, breath catching in his throat as George pulls him closer by the belt, his hands fall from the boy's thighs to his ass, smiling against George's lips as he grinds into his forearm. He's getting desperate.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He wants to put him in subspace, see how hard it is to get the guy fucked dumb. Something pops up in the back of his mind, a memory that he charities:</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Keep them away or I'll tie them up," Quackity whispered, moving away from his covered cock to in front of his face. Everything about that idea excited him and it wasn't hard to see.</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>A knee placed its self between his legs, letting him grind down into it helplessly. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>George bit his lip, arching his back as he found a good angle. "Will you?"</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Quackity knows exactly what to do.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Gently he pulls away, pulling his hand away from George's thigh and rubbing the boy's neck with it, taking special care to press his thumb into the crook of his collarbones. "Is this good for you?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"fuck, very," George groans, head falling backwards.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"how'd you feel if I bent you over the desk and tied your wrists? Just like how you wanted our first time." Quackity's pulse increases, doing everything he can to make sure he doesn't sound like some cringy teen in every spicy comic he's read.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"pleasepleaseplease," George smiles again, this time his nose scrunching a little, "<em>Quackity</em>, right there-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Swiftly he leans his fingers into the spot more, leaning in to kiss George's neck in time with the boy's finish, exhaling into the skin as cum lands on his shirt and neck. He pulls away, kissing George again, this time close-lipped. His lips taste salty now and feel too smooth to be true.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It was XD," George mutters against Quackity's lips, he still smells like those strawberries just the way he tasted inside.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"<em>What</em>?" Quackity chuckles, biting down gently on the other's bottom lip, pressing his forehead up against his.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Surely you tasted the strawberries by now," George says, "he treated me like a Greek god."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Did he feed you them?" Guardedly, Quackity kneels, leaving gentle licks on George's cock.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah, it really fed into my praise kink, it was hella hot." Hands mess with his hair asking him to look up. He's not unimpressed that's for sure, George glows, enjoying the attention visibly. Quackity moves to lick a stripe up his balls, pleased with the stranged moan that he gets in turn. "The sex was great too, in fact probably my biggest orgasm but it just lacked..."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>George sallows, "I don't know. It just felt like something was missing."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Does it feel that way with me?" Quackity mouths into George's thigh, taking a soft bite.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"No, that's how I know something was missing, maybe I just expected that from him." George stops for a second, back slumping, "if you get it? I didn't expect you to be so good at talking at first and it was a nice surprise, with XD, he can read me, any fantasy I have he just does. There's no surprise."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Quackity stays quiet, letting the boy rant.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Am I a bad person for that? Not enjoying fully?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I wouldn't say so." Quackity gets up, licking off any cum that is left on his neck.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hm." The boy looks to the side, fingers fiddling with the fluff of his lingerie.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Hey," Quackity goes to cup his face, "let's get your mind off of your movie sex, still up for a scene?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>George smirks, sliding back to the edge of the desk, "sounds sound."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Okie, lemme get your wrists tied up, baby." Quackity presses a peck onto the boy, undoing the buckle of his belt and pulling it out of the thin straps. George's eyes light up, wrists already perked in front of his face.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Safeword is pinecone, is that alright?" George nods quickly, excitement dribbling from him in pools as Quackity finally manages to tie the belt around his wrists.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>As it is done, George is bending over the desk, his body slopped against a softer pile of paper as he holds his ass higher in the air. Quackity's heart skips a beat, his hands going to stroke along his spine and ass cheeks before hurriedly stepping out of his trousers.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Paced, Quackity gives his half hard-on a few pumps, reaching over for the portable packet of lube and pouring a little onto it. They used a lot of lube already for George's finger fucking. He lines up, "You look so good, George."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>George snorts, gripping the end of the desk as the tip probs his hole. Quackity pushes forward, stopping once the tip is inside to admire the boy below. He massages the dips on his lower back, earning himself a struggled grunt and a whine.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He drags the skin on the top and bottom of George's entrance apart, dick twitching while he pushes further in, beginning to move faster, "Ahh fuck, you feel just as amazing as you look-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"well- oh mm <em>Quackity</em>!" George gaps, seeing stars as the boy behind him haul the rest of his cock into him, living in the burn of the sudden action. Obviously, George doesn't have a pain kink but sometimes a quick man can get him coming within seconds. A whisper in the back of his mind talks of how hot it'd be to ride something with little to drops of lube. He decides to leave that fantasy for XD to fulfil.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Without a second to lose George rocks back, mouth dry. He looks back over his shoulder, eyeing the other, his lips are bruised into a blush and his fringe sticks to his forehead, swept out of his eyes every few minutes. The dress shirt he wears is slick against his stomach, cum semi-dried onto it. George's stomach twists and a small background sense of euphoria washing him down. As quickly as it comes it drops his heart into a plummet, dreading the painfully happy shake in his chest. Quickly, he looks back towards the wall, groaning as the head of Quackity's penis pokes just above his hot spot. It feels amazing to be teased this way but he can't stand it, he needs the conclusion, he needs the direct pleasure.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>George moans in time with Quackity's thrusts. The stripe of saliva on his dick begins to feel incredibly cold as he's banged into another dimension, his body getting permanently nailed into the wooden desk. The paperwork is ruined and probably the same has happened to his lingerie, swaying around his waist like a waterfall, hitting the table periodically.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Y-You enjoying yourself?" Quackity breaths out a laugh, rubbing up and under the fabric on his back, his other hand holding a bruising grip on the junction between his thigh and hips.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Mhmm!" George nods, desperately clinging onto the table.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"The whole smp will hear you at this rate," The hand sneaks along George's back and over his shoulder, gently tapping his cheek, "Open up, doll."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Gladly, the boy did so, chewing gently at the fingers as his mind painted white walls around his eyes, completely blank like a sheet of paper. George moans onto the fingers, the pleasure quickly turning overwhelming.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>He faceplants the desk and as the smell of alcohol and wood occupy his senses he finishes dry, gasping and biting into Quackity's finger, drawing a little red and a surprising whine from the boy above.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"S-Shit!" Quackity pulls out, pre-cum and a small amount of lube connect the two, "I'm so sorry-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>George blinks, clicking his neck as he looks up, fingers falling from his mouth, "Are you okay...?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yes, yes, of course, but I didn't pull out," Quackity groans, "this will be a pain to clean up, I'm sorry."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's cool," George turns over jaggedly, pushing his wrists into the boy's chest, "can you untie this please?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Oh, yeah, are you sure it's okay though?" Quackity pulls the belt from around George, who rubs at them in quick succession.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I never understood why you pulled out in the first place." George shivers, the cold bitting his shoulders and arms.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"It's hard to clean isn't it?" Quackity pulls up his trousers and zips up the zipper before leaning into the other, hugging his middle and leaning on his shoulder.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Not really, I don't mind at least," George sighs, hugging Quackity's waist. "Thanks for looking out for me though. I appreciate it."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Anytime..." The two grow silent, enjoying each others company as they usually would. Quackity peers outside the window behind them, watching the sun replace the moon. It must be around four or five in the morning. They should get going home, respectively.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>But Quackity doesn't want to let go and wait another month/week to touch George. Doesn't want to go home to a broken marriage and a shitty couch. His nerves get to him, "Hey, Gogy?"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Yeah?" George kisses his neck, moving down to his shoulders, massaging Quackity's hips in a tired form of aftercare.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Can I stay at yours for the weekend? We don't have to fuck, just vibe or somethin'."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>George weighs his opinions, mind a little foggy as Quackity starts rubbing over his shoulders. There's a hint of commitment in letting your hookup stay over and it scares him to the core, still shaken up by the domestic feeling that splashed him minutes into their session.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>At the same time, he knows from talking to Sapnap how enduring Quackity is after sex or just overall. He wants to try it out, there's no harm in a few days, is there?</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Sure, but in return-"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"Anything,"</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"-You're gonna have to cuddle me, is that alright for rent?" Quackity glows, looking up to look into his eyes, joy sparkles in them and George forgets and issues he thought he'd have.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I'll pay double, how about a date, the playground in the village next door?" George can almost smell the excitement oozing off of the boy.</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>"I've never been there before." George says, "Okay, sure."</p>
</div><p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Quackity smiles, burying his head into his neck, pressing an immense amount of kisses and small nibbles into it, making George giggle.</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally some plot- in my book? Never &gt;:O</p>
<p>Remember to comment!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Awe fuck never realised how much bullshit is written about orgasms, it's really bad for your self-love too, I tried to write this one more realistic to the best of my experience.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>